Book 4: Aire
by kknadal1268
Summary: So...I started this story years ago, and would like to finish it the best I can! I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but the first chapter is all of my previous chapters (13ish!) Anyway...this is a Kataang story. Aang learns that he might not be the only one who has Avatar powers and he might not be the most powerful being at all. Try it, let me know what you think!


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AVATAR, NICKELODEON DISTRIBUTES IT

Book 4: Air

Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years past, when my brother and I discovered the new avatar, an airbender named Aang. Although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anybody. But I believe Aang can save the world.

Zuko was in the middle of handing out tea when Sokka yelled "Zuko! Stop moving, I'm trying to capture the moment!" We all looked at him, and he continued "I wanted to make a painting, so we would all remember the good times together."

I walked over to see it as I said "That was very thoughtful Sokka." Sokka had given me Momo's ears. "Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears?" I asked Sokka.

"Those are your hair loopys," Sokka defended his artwork.

"At least you don't look like a porcupine! My hair's not that spiky," Zuko said coming over to the table.

"I look like a man," Mai added.

"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki asked as she pointed at herself.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way," Sokka defended himself with a shrug. I started fuming at Sokka's inaccurate painting. "Oh you think you could do a better job Momo?"

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore, I really chinned down," Iroh said as he walked over. I noticed Aang get up and walked outside after giving Appa a pat on the nose.

"Well, I think you all look great!" Toph announced. Everyone burst out in laughter. As the laughter died down, I excused myself and went to find Aang, my powerful bender.

I walked up next to him on the balcony. After a few seconds he returned the same look, and we just smiled at each other for what seemed like eternity. I couldn't help but blush ferociously. We embraced with him arms around my waist and my arms around his neck, the world seemed right. We split apart and looked at each other; I moved closer, so that we were only inches apart. I closed the distance between us and put my hands on his cheeks, then moving my hands around his neck to deepen the kiss. He complied and put his arms around my waist. We had kissed before this, but by no means this passionately. And in that moment, I knew, Aang would be the one for me for eternity.

When we broke apart, I blushed and looked away from him for a second; he lifted my head to look me in the eyes. "We have a lot to figure out in the future, don't we?" Aang asked me.

"I guess we do," I smiled, "But I know one thing for sure."

"What's that Katara?" Aang asked me, wrapping a hand on my waist.

"I want you in my future," I smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. "As long as you don't call me your '_forever girl_,'" I laughed.

"Oh, so you did hear that?" Aang blushed.

"Every word," I smiled.

"You're never letting it go?"

I shook my head, "Uhh uhh."

"Let's go inside; it's getting chilly," Aang said as we broke apart.

"Let's pack; we leave for home tomorrow," I told him.

"Home," Aang sighed. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard," I told him, "But Team Avatar, we're your family and we love you. It'll be okay. You'll see."

"I hope you're right Katara," Aang said as we disconnected and walked back into the tea shop. Everyone was staring at us when we walked in.

"Hello, Aang," Sokka said as he stroked his fake beard.

"Sokka, what are you-" I was cut off as we continued to walk into the tea shop.

"Quiet, Katara!" He told me, not taking his eyes off Aang.

"Hello, Aang," He said again.

"Hah! Twinkle Toes!" Toph shouted. "You finally manned up and kissed Katara! I'm so proud of you." Both Aang and I immediately blushed.

"Hello-" Sokka started again.

"Shut up Toph, they're so cute together!" Suki cheered as she went to stand near Sokka.

"Does anyone understand that I'm trying to talk to Aang?!" Sokka exploded, and everyone looked at him.

"Uh, okay Sokka con-" Aang started.

"Stop it Aang! I'm supposed to talk first!" He yelled at Aang. He smoothed his beard again. "Hello, Aang."

"Uh…hello…Sokka?" Aang replied, confused. "How are you today?"

"Oh, don't you ask the questions!" Sokka yelled and he took out his bubble pipe. "I'm the one who asks the questions around here."

"Uh, okay Sokk-" Aang said, again interrupted by Sokka.

"Stop talking Aang," Sokka said still annoyed. He looked around at the group. "Come with me." Sokka then stalked out of the room and into the back, where the tea is made. Aang shrugged at me and followed Sokka into the room.

"Be careful!" Iroh said as they walked into the room. "The tea kettles are still hot!"

"So, Katara," Suki said as he came over to me. "How was it?" She raised her eyebrows.

"It was perfect," I told her, as Toph huffed.

"Gross Katara, keep your feelings for Twinkle Toes to yourself!" Toph said as she sat down next to Zuko.

"You're so unromantic," Suki said as she huffed back at Toph.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled from the other room. "Why are you not in here?"

"Uh, I guess I better go," I said, but before I could take a step, Suki grabbed my hands.

"I'm coming with you," Suki smiled at me, "You may need it."

"Thanks, Suki," I smiled at her.

"Anytime, Sokka can fly off the bison sometimes," She smiled as we walked down the hallway Aang and Sokka had a few minutes ago.

When we got to the kitchen Sokka was standing with his arms crossed on one side of the kitchen and Aang was on the other.

"Katara! Why did you not come when – Suki?!" He bellowed, "Why are you here?"

"You should be able to figure it out," Suki said smugly. "I'm not budging. Say what you want to."

"Okay, Aang, Katara, come over here!" Sokka instructed. He looked pretty angry. "I'm so, so, so, so, happy for you two!" Sokka said as he pulled both of us into a big hug. Aang and I looked at each other and the wrapped our arms around Sokka as well. "It's been so long. I remember when you had a big crush on Katara, Aang," Sokka started. "Man was that a long time ago. Then Katara talked to that Aunt Woo and she told her she would marry a powerful bender. Gee I did not connect the two until Katara brought it up like a month ago." Aang and I immediately went red. "Aww and there was all the tension between you two like in Ba Sing Se in the catacombs…and oh there are just way too many moments to remember! I could write a book," Sokka pointed at me, "and Toph. I thought she was jealous of you for like a day Katara. Man, and when you two got lost in the cave of lovers I was like worried Aang was going to make his move then," Sokka said as Aang and I looked at each other. "God, I'm sure glad he made it when he was older. Oh and Katara, you never stopped believing in Aang, like ever, and-"

"Sokka, that's enough," Suki said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Save it for the best man speech at their wedding." Aang and I looked at each other, then at Suki. Sokka's face turned red. "If that...you know…ever…were to happen…in life." She mouthed sorry to Aang and I before Sokka jumped Aang.

"You're going to marry my sister!" Sokka cried as Aang airbended Sokka up.

"No, no, honest…we're not even dating yet!" Aang said as Sokka took out his boomerang.

"You can't marry my sister! She's not of marrying age! I just turned the marrying age," Sokka told Aang.

"I know; that's why we're not getting married!" Aang told Sokka again.

"Sokka!" I yelled at him. He froze in his pose, about to whack Aang over the head with his boomerang. "Stop! Aang's telling the truth. Besides, I bet you and Suki have done _more _ than we have." This time it was Sokka's turn to blush. Suki just giggled.

"Sokka, I would never disrespect you or Chief Hakoda, and I would, of course, ask permission before proposing to Katara!" Aang told Sokka.

"Oh…" Sokka put his arms down, "Well then, Aang, don't you ever hurt my sister. If you hurt her, I'll…I'll…figure out some way to hurt you…"

"You know you won't be able to do that," Suki informed him, "Aang is the Avatar."

"I don't care!" Sokka said waving his hands in the air dramatically. Aang leaned back a little as did Suki. "You will be in pain if you ever hurt Katara…welcome to the world of dating," Sokka said and pulled Aang into a hug. Suki shook her head and I put my hand on my forehead.

"Sokka," We grumbled together.

"He's kinda bipolar…" Suki said under her breath.

It was almost a relief to have just the original gang with us for the trip back to the Southern Water Tribe. Iroh had stayed in Ba Sing Se, in order to run his tea shop. Zuko and Mai returned to the Fire Nation, and we dropped Toph and Suki off at their homes. Aang, Sokka and I were flying home to have a meeting with my dad; we had to figure out our next mission. Although I had a pretty good idea what Aang wanted to do, even though it wasn't exactly what I wanted to do.

"This is not fair!" Sokka complained as he leaned of the saddle atop Appa's back. Sokka was on the side of the saddle while I was at the front, reaching over to tangle my fingers in Aang's monk robe. "Why can't Suki come with us home? I mean you and Aang are together now…I'm the third wheel," Sokka said as he sniffed a little.

"Sokka," Aang said turning to face him. "We're not going to exclude you. Besides, isn't it nice just us again?"

"Yeah!" I chirped in, "I like it; it's like our own little family," I said as I reached out of the saddle and wrapped my arms around Aang's neck. "It's just like old times."

"But, you guys weren't making out in old times," Sokka said, "You give me the oogies!" He said grimacing at me. I blushed immediately.

"Well, we had to deal with you and Suki all through the Fire Nation," I told him as Aang airbended his way up onto the saddle.

"Well, you and Aang could have at least talked to each other then," Sokka said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sokka, Suki will be at the South Pole tomorrow. The next day Toph and Mai and Zuko are coming. You won't be alone that long," Aang informed him.

"Yeah," I agreed. "And Aang and I are going to help Pakku continue to build up the city. So we won't even be with you. You won't have to avoid us."

"Fine," Sokka said as he crossed his arms. "Wait!" Sokka yelled as Aang was about to sit put his arm around me. He quickly put it in his lap. "What am I supposed to do when you're playing with your magic water?"

"You can…uh…" I stammered.

"Make and ice sculpture?" Aang guessed.

"Oh! Help Gran Gran in the kitchen?" I suggested with a smile.

"You guys suck!" Sokka said with a huff.

A few hours later we were insight of the tribe, although it didn't look much like a tribe anymore. It had a grand wall, like in the Northern Water Tribe, and there were a few buildings here and there. They had made so many changes, Sokka and I didn't know where our house was anymore. Aang had Appa land in the water, and the guards didn't hesitate. They knew we were with the Avatar.

As the walls opened, we saw what looked like magic in the works. So much construction was going on, half-finished sidewalks were being put in, buildings were being constructed, and stairs were being built. I told Aang to pull over toward one of the guards.

"Hello Sir," I said as Aang pulled over, "I'm looking-"

"For your father, Katara?" The man asked.

"Uh, yes, how did you know who I am?"

"We heard of your story Master Katara, who travels with the Avatar. It must be you. Your father is in the palace; it's all the way down in the middle of the city. Follow this water path and you'll bump right into it," The man said as he pointed to a large building at the end of the water-road.

"I'm finally a prince!" Sokka yelled. "Woohoo! I can tell Suki, and she'll have to believe me now!"

"Is that Sokka?" Whispered the man.

"Yes, I'm sorry about him," I told the guard.

"I thought he'd be younger…ah well," The man smiled. "Go see your father; he is expecting you."

"Thanks!" I said as Aang commanded Appa to move. As Appa started moving I slid down to Appa's head and sat with Aang. Sokka stayed on the saddle and moved from side to side looking at all the amazing architecture the waterbenders had created.

"This is so amazing!" Aang said as he shivered a bit.

"Are you cold, Aang?" I asked him, shocked he was still only in his traditional monk outfit.

"Ehh," He wrinkled his nose. "No."

"You know, you can put on a coat, if you want to. It is pretty cold out here," I said. "I know you didn't use one before, but we didn't have any to spare then. I'm sure we can stop in a store somewhere and get you one..." I went on, but Aang cut me off short.

"Katara, I'm the last Air nomad. I must wear these traditional clothes. How else will the tradition be withheld?"

"Have a baby," I said under my breath as I looked away from him.

"What?" Aang asked leaning toward me.

"Nothing," I said, smiling

_*Flash back*_

The three boys sat in the lush green environment, Aang in the middle, Zuko to his right and Sokka to his left. It was hard to believe that something this warm was in the South Pole. There were lush plants, flowers, and bushes of all sorts all around them. There was a little pond in the middle of the room, where two fish, one white the other black, swam in a circle. There was a little stream that went around the pond, atop of the river was two bridges that would allow you to get to the land in the middle of the room near the pond. Sokka and Zuko could see Aang was meditating hard, and doing his best to concentrate; Aang was almost in the Spirit World.

When Aang looked up, he could see he was no longer in the South Pole, he had made it. He stared at the open, dark world, and decided to go look for Roku. After a few minutes there was a great orange fog, and in the middle of it was Roku.

"Hello, Aang, it is good to see you have defeated the fire lord as well as succeeded in bringing balance to the city of Yu Dao." Roku said in his usually calm voice.

"Thank you Avatar Roku, I used my energy bending to take his bending away-" Aang started.

"This I know Aang, you have done a great job. I apologize for rushing us but I have only a few minutes to hold my spirit form outside of your body. I need to talk to you about the Air Nomads."

"My people." Aang said, blankly.

"Yes, Aang they were your people. The spirits believe there may still be some Air Nomads that have escaped, and to that have scattered around the globe. Your new task is to find them and bring them to an air temple, teach them how to use their great ability. Then you may move on, to other important things that the world will need help with. You must return balance to the world, Aang. I know you can do it, good luck." And with those final words Roku disintegrated into thin air.

"Roku?!" Aang looked around franticly for his past life. "Roku, please!" Aang shouted as he walked toward the spot Roku was standing, not too long ago. "Roku please, I'm not sure where to begin!"

"I am always with you Aang, dig deep, I'm willing to give you my knowledge anytime. Look inside yourself, you'll find me, as well as your other past lives. You can do it, don't give up Aang." Roku's voice said as more fog rolled in and Aang collapsed from choking on some.

A few minutes later, after everything had soaked into Aang's head, he got up and started back toward his body. Aang was confused and shocked. He knew that he needed to make airbenders, but what if he couldn't find any? What if they didn't know they were airbenders?

After about five minutes Aang found his body in meditating position, he synced his spirit with his body, and his spirit morphed with the body.

Aang's body started to move, he groaned. Then Aang's arrows stopped glowing, he opened his eyes and looked at his friends, who now stood in front of him.

"Aang, welcome back to the world, buddy." Sokka said as she punched Aang's soldier.

"What did Roku talk to you about?" Zuko asked.

"I need to rebuild the Air Nomads." Aang said

"What! You need to rebuild as in _make_ new airbenders?!" Sokka screamed; Aang shook his head, yes.

"You cannot do _it_ with my little sister, it's illegal, she's not sixteen, and neither are you! So ha!" Sokka crossed his arms.

"Sokka I just need to find airbenders that have survived the Fire Nations attacks. They're apparently scattered around the globe, and probably aren't aware of their powers." Aang started.

"Why wouldn't they be aware of their powers?" Zuko asked as he walked to the spot where Aang stood up.

"Well, if the Fire Nation knew they were alive, they would have killed them." Aang explained. Zuko winced at the thought of what he once was; glad he wasn't that same person anymore.

"Oh, I guess you're right. When do we leave? Where do we start? Who's going with us?!" Sokka asked, already excited.

"Hang on their Sokka, I think Katara, you Suki and Toph should come. Zuko, if you and Mai can find time to come out of your busy schedule, we'd love for you to come with us." Aang said as he turned to look Zuko in the eyes. He was only about five to seven inches below Zuko now.

"Great! Tomorrow I'll start packing!" Sokka said.

When they were outside Aang took her to the edge of the ice and said "Katara, I would like you to help me specifically in a quest that only two can go on. I-"

"Me?" Katara guessed. Aang nodded.

"I think it'll be kind of fun." Aang shifted back and forth from the cold.

"Well, what do we have to do?" Katara asked, as she continued to think things through deep in her head.

"You know how we need to get some new airbenders, right?" Aang cautiously asked.

"Yeah?" Katara didn't like where this was going.

"The rest of the group needs to go back to the fire nation, we need to split up. There's a new war coming, and Rokku told me that this time it will be worse if I don't find any airbending troops to help. We have groups everywhere…except for-"

"The Air Nation." Katara finished. "So what's going to happen to our group? Team Avatar." Katara said with a little sniffle.

"They need to go back to the Fire Nation, we just got word that Azula and Ozai have escaped. Zuko, Mai, Sokka, Suki, and Toph can handle it. Besides, we'll be seeing them every two months."

"How do you know?" Katara asked as she bended a chair for her to sit in while she and Aang talked. Aang did the same thing.

"Well, we got a messenger hawk early this morning. Sokka and Suki were up with me, and we agreed on what would be best. I never thought this would happen again." Aang looked down. Katara reached for his face and moved closer so Aang could put his head on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, it's not your fault." _Really_. Katara said. "You said we'd be okay. It's going to be fine."

"No, it won't, we have to spit up, because of me. We have to head out again, on an adventure, because of me. If I had killed Ozai instead of just taking his bending we all wouldn't be in this right now."

"Aang, don't think like that, you didn't need to kill him."

"But this time I'm going to have to, Azula needs to go as well." Aang sighed, and stood up and started pacing.

"Well, if you do, I'll be right by your side."

"But what if I can't do it?"

"Then Sokka will most likely be more than happy to kill them for you." Katara joked, Aang just sighed.

"Come on Aang, it's alright, you need to do what you have to, to create balance in the world. You can do it, I know you can. You've done it before, you can do it again!" Katara said, standing up and walking over to kiss Aang.

"Okay, it'll be okay." Aang whispered and went back to kissing Katara. When they broke apart, they saw Zuko and Mai walking into Katara and Sokka's house.

"Guess it's time." Katara said walking away from Aang. Aang rushed up to her took her hand,

"Let's go, together." Aang said. The couple walked together to the house.

When they got inside, everyone was waiting for them.

"Avatar, we would like you to start this meeting." Bato said.

"Alright," Aang started as Katara took her seat; she gave him a smile. "We have received for that Azula and Ozai have escaped from the Boiling Rock" Aang paused as gasps escaped from Mai, Ty lee, and Kanna. "I know it's a shook, but we need to stay focused. We need to track them down, and possible kill them before their allies take over the world. They don't have Sozin's comet, which is a bonus for us. As well as there are still solar eclipses." Sokka groaned.

"Why, why, why is the old Fire Lord so bad?"

"Sokka, shoosh! Aang is not done!" Suki said.

"Alright, and as you know I have to rebuild the air nomads."

"What?" Hakoda asked in shock.

"Well, last night Aang talked to Roku, and Roku told him that he would have to rebuild the air nomads." Sokka busted out.

"We can't win the war without them; they have the airbending we needed to win the last war. Even though we won it, this time we can end it for good. Or at least until some other wacko wants to take over the world." Aang joked, and Sokka and Zuko burst out laughing. "So Sokka and I have made two sub-teams of Team Avatar.-"

"Aang, this was my idea, let me tell it." Sokka said as he stood up and raised a hand to stop Aang.

"Go right ahead Sokka." Aang said before he got quiet, and sat down next to Katara.

"Alright, there will be two sub-teams of Team Avatar – The Airbenders, and The Fire Fighters." Sokka said so seriously it made Toph, Suki, and Katara crack up, while Mai's mouth curved up a bit. "The Airbenders don't need a big group only two. Since Aang's on that team the search will go quickly because he knows what to look for and that's all I know."

"I don't need that many people because they'd be more useful in the other group." Aang clarified.

"Well, there you go, that's why. Katara will also be on that team because she has special healing abilities, which I'm sure you all know about." They group nodded their heads. "For the rest of Team Avatar, we have been chosen to find Azula and Ozai. We must concur, destroy their allies, and then defeat them in a great battle. We have a spy that was in the Boiling Rock when the two escaped, and luckily he heard a part of their plan. We don't know what they're doing right now, but in a few weeks when the eclipse comes they'll put their plan into action. They're going to search for loyalists and together they'll take over the Fire Nation. The Water Tribe will be next, and they'll save the biggest for last, the Earth Kingdom." Sokka said. "Aang you can come talk now."

"Thanks Sokka." Aang replied as he took his leader position. "Hakoda, Bato, and Pakku you'll be in charge of the Water Tribes forces, that means you'll need to lead the army in the North and South Poles. The Earth King, who's not here now, and Iroh will lead the Earth Kingdom Troops. Zuko and Mai have the Fire Nation, and when the Air nomads are back, we will find someone to lead them. I will be the leader of all of you, who shall report any problems you have. Katara is second in command. We start right away. I declare this war meeting officially over." Aang said and walked out of the room. Katara followed him.

"You know Aang, I can bring the dead back to life." Katara informed him.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I think I know who you would want to lead the air nomads, and I wanted you to know I can bring people's energy back and use my healing abilities to heal them."

"You-what-huh-now-who-you?" Aang stumbled.

"Yeah, I know, I'm not great at it yet, but a few days ago I practiced on a dead turtle that was dead for, well I don't know how long but it was a skeleton. And anyway, I brought the bones back to life, I just need some energy bending by the great Avatar himself to get the rest of the skin and organs back. Then with a little more of my healing, I can bring them back to life. Oh but there's one glitch I haven't figured out yet… if at any time the bending stops, that person will become dead forever."

"Cheerful." Aang said, "Katara get packed, we leave tomorrow."

"Mai, would you like to go get some fresh air?" Zuko asked, quite emotionless. Mai shook her head, as to say yes, and Zuko lead her outside. He went past all the village houses, when he got to the last one Mai intertwined their hands. Zuko kept going; he walked past the green houses, the ice statues, and the rest of the fabulous design. Until he hit the end of the trail – the great wall, that kept out invaders. In silence, Zuko let Mai walk up the one person staircase. The ring in Zuko's pocket suddenly felt as heavy as a snow plow, he started to sweat. Even in the 30 below climate Zuko felt as though he had a fever. The wall was wide enough so you could walk on it; Zuko lead Mai to an ice bench and sat her down.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Mai said as she sat like Zuko had instructed. "Why are we here at the edge of all civilization?" Mai continued to ask, since she wasn't getting any answers.

Zuko knelt down on one knee, and Mai let out a microscopic gasp. He felt around his pocket for the ring, and when it was finally out he held it up to Mai's hand, and said "Mai Cheng, will you do the honor in being my wife, for eternity?" Zuko asked looking deep into her almost unreadable eyes.

"Zuko, I…yes, yes, yes of course." Mai said happily, Zuko put the ring on her left hand fourth finger. Mai reached in and kissed Zuko passionately. When they broke apart Mai asked "When? I mean the war; won't it get in the way?"

"We have all the time in the world. We can get married whenever, although if we had it done after the war, you'd get all that time to plan it." Zuko said as he pulled himself up and onto the bench.

"Alright, I'm going to plan this wedding, and when the war is over, we'll hold our wedding as a celebration."

"That's the spirit." Zuko said, as he pulled himself onto the bench Mai was sitting on. They just sat there in silence enjoying each other's company, thinking this was their last day together as being the Fire Lord and Lady, without the war in the way. "You're going to be the official Fire Lady, you should be thrilled."

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, and Mai were standing outside, getting ready for departure. Aang keep packing everyone's things on a cargo sled Appa would be carrying, while Katara secured everything. After a few minutes of people from the villages and surrounding towns left, Katara and Sokka's family started to say goodbye. (A/N Just to let you know, I've decided that Katara's mom isn't dead, and I hadn't decided until now. So I'm just gonna say she was on a business trip and just got home) Katara ran into Kya's and Kanna's arms. "I'm gonna miss you both so much." Katara said, tears in her eyes.

"I will too, honey. It seems like I just got you back, but you must go. I'll see you soon, and don't forget to write, young lady!" Kya said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Kya, Katara – you two are too emotional! Sweetie, I'll miss you. Write, don't do anything stupid, and please come back in one piece!" Kanna said as she squeezed Katara once more. Sokka and Hakoda shook hands, while mumering a few 'goodbye son, good luck. Maybe we'll see you out there in battle.' Words. Then she went to her dad, and Sokka went to Kanna and Kya. Meanwhile everyone else boarded Appa, while Aang lingered back waiting to escort Katara on Appa's back.

"Katara…" Hakoda could barely speak.

"Dad, I know it'll be a long time, but this war might not be over so easily. We might need the Water Tribe's help, as well as the Earth kingdom, and the part of the Fire Nation that doesn't hate our guts. I have a feeling we'll see you soon."

"Katara, you've grown up so much in these past few months. I know I haven't seen you a lot, but you are now a young lady. I really want to see you grow up, and I guess the only way, until this war is over, to do that is to find you in battle."

"That won't be hard dad, I'll either be the only waterbender amongst a billion airbenders or I'll be on a flying bison."

"I think you have to go now." Hakoda said pointing to the fact that the only one left standing on the ground was Aang.

"Love you, bye." Katara said as she jogged toward Aang.

"That's alright, if you wanna say goodbye to your dad go ahead, we can wait." Aang said as she approached.

"No, Aang, we can leave now, before we're delayed any longer. Besides the others should get to the Fire Nation as soon as possible." Katara said as she hoped on Appa's saddle.

The journey to the Southern Air Temples was long, about three days, but that was enough for everyone to start getting antsy. Aang had been driving Appa for two straight days, with Katara as co-pilot and co-cook. He didn't have much choice but to keep driving Appa unless they were going in a practically straight line. Aang grew tired and cranky at times, but Katara understood. She would just sit next to him and wait for him to stop yelling at her, then when he was done ranting she would pull him into a warm embrace. For the most part the ride went well; there was enough food, water, and plenty of room for everyone.

By the end of the third day, Aang could see some mountains in the distance.

"Hey, look! Everyone look over there! I see it; it's the Southern Air Temple!" Aang shouted. Katara was the first to respond; she came up near Aang and sat by him. Aang wrapped his arm around her.

"So we're back?" Katara asked.

"Yes, we are. I'm home." Aang said rather flatly.

"I'm sorry, and I know it's painful. But think about how we're going to face this together and we'll fix it. I just know we will."

"That was a touching speech." Sokka said as he hopped in-between Katara and Aang.

"Sokka! They were talking; you could have given them _some_ room. Don't you think?!" Suki demanded from Appa's saddle. When she was done scolding him, she climbed down and sat next to Katara.

"This is the Southern Air Temple?" Mai asked as she leaned of the side of the Saddle. Zuko walked up behind her and sat down next to her.

"It's so…groundless." Zuko said.

"You don't need the ground when you can airbend." Aang said as he directed Appa toward the main mountain, where they could land.

"It all looks the same to me." Toph complained.

"Sorry Toph." Aang said, "Don't worry; it's a mountain so you'll be able to feel your way around."

"Well, that's great." Toph said as she walked up behind Zuko and Mai.

"Be more opened minded Toph, you can't be focusing on your disability now!" Sokka said. "We've gotta leave as soon as we get there!"

"Well, we have to heal a bison first." Katara said.

"That's right; we better practice before we start with the people." Aang said as he landed Appa.

The gang had landed a few hours ago. Everyone, except Katara and Aang, were setting up camp. Aang and Katara had to look for a bison skeleton. They searched all the mountains for the best bison for their friends. And finally they found one.

"Alright, let's get to work." Katara said. "Aang you need to make all the internal organs and blood back near the body."

"That's not as easy as it looks." Aang said as he made all the insides of the body appear floating in his hand.

"Alright, now create the covering of a bison." Katara instructed.

"I can't hold all of this, while making skin."

"But I can't hold it unless I'm an energy bender."

"Katara, listen," Aang started, looking at her seriously. "There's something Avatar Roku told me as well, but told me never to tell anyone else. This is a time of need; besides this isn't the last time we'll do this…Roku said that his wife could bend all the elements as well."

"That's weird, great, but totally not helpful now."

"It is, the soul mate of the Avatar is called the Embodimentar, and they have all the powers of the Avatar

In a dark room of the Boiling Rock, where no light could be seen, Azula stood motionless in the shadow of the chair that would hold her father still, eventually. _He could be so stubborn sometimes._ Azula thought. _Requesting that he had dinner before he came! I can't stand his presence sometimes. At least, I'll have an experienced man at my side. Well that's not totally true and I am way better at being evil than him, but still. _Azula walked around the perimeter of the small room, it was only about 49 square feet in area.

She stood near the only window in the room, covered by a dark red, heavy, fuzzy curtain. She pushed a fraction of the curtain away from the wooden window frame. Azula noticed that the eclipse was about to start, and quickly turned away to pray to the gods that they would show up soon. Her master plan could not take place without this key piece of the plan. When she turned back she saw that there were a two figures coming toward the little room, followed by a handful of guards. Azula quickly closed to curtain and walked toward the door.

The group walked in, looking very satisfied. _They all must have had dinner!_ Azula thought. Ozai emerged from the center of the people, with the warden behind him.

"You, fools!" Azula shouted. "We have just about no time, until the full eclipse! We still need to set up!" Azula shouted at the warden. "And you!" Azula looked at her father "You, have too many necessities! Both of you need to focus on our goals! Then you may go on and think about food, and…more!"

"How much time do we have?" The warden asked.

"About three minutes!" Azula cried, grabbing her father's arm and dragging him over to the chair. Then she ordered a worker to light a ceremonial torch. The warden took Azula's hand with one of his own, in the other was a newly sharpened knife was in the other.

"Are you sure, Princess?" The warden asked.

"Of course I'm sure; we're running out of time right now! Just do it already, before it's too late!" Azula looked away while the warden held her hand and sliced part of it open. Blood started to fall, quickly. Another guard thought fast and held a bucket below the bloody princess's hand.

"How much do we need?" Asked the guard.

"Enough for him to put on his hands." The warden said as he walked toward the pulley on the wall that opened the roof of the small room. He pulled with all his might and the window slid open. One of the guards was positioning Ozai on the chair, strapping him down, ensuring no movement from Ozai. Then another brought the torch over, holding it high above everyone's heads.

"Is this enough, Princess?" Asked the guard holding the bucket.

"Whether it is or isn't, we don't have any more time!" Azula yelled as the warden tied the rope pulley to another large metal hook. Then t warden rushed to Azula's side and pulled out new towels. He wrapped them around her throbbing hand. Other guards rushed toward the guard holding the bucket, and poured part of it on each of Ozai's hands. They poured a special liquid that would burn the fire without hurting Ozai on his hands as well.

"It won't be long now!" Azula said in an evil voice. "I need a bandage, quickly, quickly!" One of the guards obeyed her order and started to wrap a bandage around her hand. The full eclipse was seconds away. "It is time." Azula simply said.

A few seconds ticked by, and then it happened. The light popped out from behind moon, creating the total eclipse.

"Light him." Azula said to the guard holding the torch. The man did as he was ordered.

"Forgive me princess, but isn't it an eclipse that takes away the firebenders power?" The guard asked.

"Yes, but in this circumstance where he has the element and the blood of a bender you can gain your power back. It also means you can't firebend until the eclipse is over." Azula said.

The room faintly lit up around Ozai, there was smoke. Then all of a sudden the room went black. Whispers of what was happening fluttered around the room. The room had been closed off the princess herself.

"What are you doing princess?" Questioned the warden.

"That was all he needed, watch." The princess said as she gestured to her father. A small faint light was lit in the center of the room, slowly it grew and grew. The light turned into fire, and eventually turned blue into lightning.

"He's back." Azula whispered.

"Aang…you just said…wait…what?" Katara stuttered as she looked at Aang with a 'I-don't-think-I-heard-you-correctly-what-did-you-say' look.

"The true soul mate of the Avatar is the Embodimentar. She has all the powers of the Avatar, and she is supposed to help the Avatar."

"So, why is she not known at all?"

"Well, it has to be kept a secret. Just think about it, if anyone knew that the soul mate of the Avatar got all his powers as well, they would attack him and try to…well you know."

"So, you're saying what?" Katara asked.

"Do I really need to repeat myself? I think you know what it means. You always said you saw a future for us."

"Yes, but Aang-"

"I just need to know who it is so that person can help now." Katara was trembling a bit, but she nodded in agreement. "Just hold this, alright and I promise either way I love you." Aang said as held out his hand in which the organs and blood were floating above. Katara reluctantly held out her hand as well, and Aang bended the elements toward her.

"Wait!" Katara yelled, pulling her hand back. Aang looked at her and gave her a questioning look. "I still don't know how to energy bend."

"Well, you're going to have to learn."

"Now?"

"Now." Aang said. "Alright, you need to be totally and completely in touch with nature." Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Now, think really hard; try to feel the Universe touching you." Aang added. Katara looked more and more relaxed by the second. "Now, the last part I have to do."

"Alright," Katara said. "Well? What is it?"

"I need to take part of the universe and help you touch it."

"I thought it was already touching me?"

"Think about it as if you were holding hands. It's holding your hand, but you're not holding its hand."

"Oh, okay." Katara said as she held her hands out again. "Well?" Katara asked.

"My hands are in use right now," He looked at her, "So I guess I'm going to have to do this." Aang said as he leaned in for a kiss. Katara blushed a little and followed Aang's lead. He may have been only thirteen, but he had grown so much in the past few months.

"Okay." Katara looked down and blushed.

"So," Aang leaned closer and kissed Katara. "There, you should be able to bend now."

"How am I supposed to bend the other elements?"

"I've gotta teach you, and you've gotta learn." Aang said as he held out his hand again, bending the organs and blood into Katara's grasp. She struggled as first, but rather quickly regained her strength and bended the tissues very well. "Good, alright; what do I need to do now?"

"Did you forget?"

"Hah, no! I remember…uh what was it again?" Aang asked. Katara giggled a bit.

"Alright, make the skin and fur for the bison." Katara instructed as she watched her hands as material floated above them. Aang struggled a little but in about five or six minutes he had created skin and fur for the bison.

"Now all we have to do is put them back together." Katara said as she stood up and mixed the organs and blood the way they should be. She then put them in the proper places. Aang saw the pattern and put the skin over that, making a concealed chamber with bison insides in it. He then put the fur on; he didn't want the bison to be cold.

"Good job Aang, now the rest is up to me." Katara said as she bent down to the ground and put her hands on the bison's chest. "This is going to take a while, Aang. Why don't you go back to camp?"

"But I shouldn't leave you alone." Aang objected.

"It's fine Aang, go get some rest. You'll need it, and I don't mind being alone," Katara said as she turned her body away from him. Aang felt quite hurt and disrespected, but he silently stood and moved slowly into the woods to find the others.

_Oh, my god! _Katara thought. _I'm his…soul mate? What if I'm not ready for that? What if I don't want to be?_ Katara had a lot of thoughts going through her head and she needed to sort them out pronto. Everything in her life was changing. Nothing like it was anymore. She couldn't go back to the way it was when she had everything be picked out for her. No, her mother couldn't do that anymore, and her dad would always be there. But he wouldn't always be.

_I need an answer. This is all happening too fast. I want to be with him, don't I? I love him, but what if that's all it will ever be? Where's the passion in this? Where's the romance. What if it was just a coincidence that I could bend things? Maybe he's not ready to go to the next step. That would be a relief, though. I'll just return to camp normal ad not mention anything._ Katara said as she continued to heal the deceased bison.

Aang walked though the leafy green woods, talking to himself as he found his way back to the campsite. _She's my soul mate. She has to be, right? Either way, she can't share it with anyone else. This is supposed to be a top secret thing. But that shouldn't matter because either way she can energy bend, that's something no one else can do, but me. That's a good sign, right?_ Aang continued to quarrel with himself.

Soon, Aang returned back to the camp. Everyone was circling around him asking him questions about the bison. Had they healed it? Was it able to leave soon? Was it hard? Did you find any airbenders?

"Everybody shut it!" Sokka yelled. "Alright, I'm gonna ask the question we've all wanted to hear…Where is Katara?!" Sokka shouted in Aang's face.

"She…is…still uh, healing the bison." Aang said.

"I thought it was healed?" Asked Zuko.

"I never said that."

"He's telling the truth." Toph said. "But he seems nervous."

"What, that's crazy talk! I'm not nervous."

"I can tell you're lying!" Toph said in a sing-songy voice.

"Well, are you Aang, what are you nervous about?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, Aang what?" Zuko asked.

"What's wrong Aang?" Suki asked.

"What, Aang?" Mai asked

"NOTHING!" Aang exploded.

"That was a lie." Toph pushed.

"Well, we're nervous about if Ozai got his power back."

"Not really, I highly doubt he got his power back." Zuko said.

"Well, maybe we all just need some rest?" Suki suggested.

"That's a good idea, we all are just a little cranky." Aang said. "Good night everyone." Aang said as he walked into his tent.

"Well, I thought he was quite touchy." Sokka said.

"Sokka! I heard that!" Aang said from his tent.

"You should go to bed!" Suki said and pushed Sokka toward his tent.

Katara had done it. She was exhausted and ready to go back to camp. She estimated it was about midnight from how long she'd been out there. She didn't know what to do.

"Alright, well I think I should name you first, and since I don't know how to name you I'll call you Shia." Katara decided. "Now, since you're part of the gang you can come with me." Katara said as she climbed up the bison's head and sat down. "Now where is camp?" Katara asked herself.

Katara had the bison fly, so she could get an overview of the surrounding lands. It's too dark! Katara thought. But she found a path of trees that looked slightly crocked like they were pushed over. "That must have been the way Aang went, I must have really upset him." Katara said out loud. "Yip, yip." Katara commanded Shia to fly that way.

It wasn't long before she reached the camp, she landed near the edge of the tents. "Alright Shia, you can go to sleep now, I'll see you in the morning." The bison made a large roar, signaling he didn't want Katara to leave. "Shhh! Don't wake up the whole Team Avatar!" Katara whisper-yelled.

"Ahhh, you healed him, great job." Katara whirled around to find Aang looking at her and the bison with intense eyes.

"Yeah, well. You know I did what I was asked to do and now I should go to sleep." Katara walked away from Aang and quickly turned back. "I don't know which tent is mine."

"Well, that is a problem." Aang said as he walked closer to the bison and pet its head.

"So, which one is it."

"I don't remember."

"Could you be a little helpful?" Katara walked closer to him and gave him a push. Aang staggered a bit, but stood back up.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Aang asked Katara.

"No."

"Good, cause it didn't."

"Well, good"

"Fine,"

"Fine." Katara stood there holding her arms, as if she were trying to keep herself together

"Katara…" Aang said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Aang…" Katara said.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Are you sad?"

"No."

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Katara?" Katara immediately felt heavy. "Katara? Katara?" Aang asked a little louder. "Katara?!" Aang shouted. Sokka and Suki came running out. When they saw Aang holding Katara they raced over toward Aang.

"What did you do to my sister?!" Sokka demanded.

"I-" Aang was cut off by Suki.

"He probably did nothing, Sokka. He loves her."

"Good point." Sokka said. "We need to get her inside." Aang nodded and brought Katara into Sokka's tent. Aang lay Katara gently down on his sleeping bag.

"What happened?" Suki asked as she got a cloth from Sokka's bags and dumped it in a pail of cold water.

"We were just talking and I asked her a question and she didn't respond." Aang said as he looked at Katara intensely, to frozen and terrified for her life he couldn't move.

"What happened before that?" Sokka asked.

Aang took a breath "I don't know Sokka, I wasn't with her, remember? I was in here waiting for her to come back!" Aang exploded.

"Well…touchy." Sokka said as he turned away, leaving Suki the only person tending to Katara.

"Sokka!" Suki scolded. "Aang why don't you get my bags!" Aang obeyed Suki's command and left. "Sokka get me more cloth and water. Katara fainted so we need to wake her up and keep her temperature regular." Sokka did as he was instructed and brought the bucket of water first. Then Aang walked in with Suki's bags. "Thanks Aang, now find my Herbal leaves."

"Suki, what are you gonna do with that?" Sokka asked as he walked up with the cloth.

"We need to wake her up." Suki answered.

"I can't find any leaves Suki!" Aang expressed.

"They're in the Brown-greyish cylinder tubes." Suki said as she fanned Katara with a damp towel. "Sokka Start fanning Katara with a dry towel."

"Why do I have to do all the work?" Sokka complained.

"You're not!" Suki cried as she gave him a 'You need to shut up" look.

"But she's my sister and I'm worried!"

"So are the rest of us!"

"Got 'em!" Aang said

"Okay now find me the little metal dish." Suki said as she dug in another bag.

"Got it!" Aang said and held it out to Suki.

"Aang, you need to grind up the leaves." Suki said as she handed him a rock shaped into a grinding tool.

"Okay." Aang said.

"See, Aang doesn't complain!" Suki said, and kept digging for something to light the grindings with.

"Well." Sokka pouted.

"Is this good, Suki?" Aang asked as he held out the bowl.

"That's good enough." Suki said as she rubbed the spark rocks together to make a flame. Then she lit the leaves on fire and held it under Katara's nose. "Aang hold her head at an angle." Aang did as he was told and held her head under his lap and angled Katara's head up. "Sokka fan the air toward Katara." Sokka took a towel and fanned.

"Come on Katara wake up." Sokka begged.

"Katara?" Aang asked. "Please wake up." They all watched Katara with immense concentration as if the concentration would wake her up.

Eventually, and what felt like forever, Katara started to move her head. She moaned for a little while, but was stopped by Sokka.

"Katara! Oh My God you're alive!" Sokka shouted as he hugged his sister.

"Give her some air; she just came out of recovery." Suki said as she started packing up her stuff.

"What happened?" Katara asked as she sat up and leaned against Aang. Aang put his arm around her.

"You fainted, Katara." Aang said and kissed the top of her head.

"Katara what happened?" Sokka asked.

"Who is making all the thumping around here?!" Toph demanded as she walked in.

"Katara fainted." Suki said as she stood up and carried her things out.

"Oh, well she's fine now. I'm going back to bed." Toph said as she walked out of the door.

"Well, tell us. What happened?" Aang asked.

"I healed the bison, brought it back, then we talked, and now I'm here." Katara said.

"When was the last time you ate, Katara?" Suki came back in the tent.

"Um, before we left."

"You were probably so hungry you fainted." Suki said.

"But I didn't feel hungry."

"Doesn't matter, you probably used more energy since you were bending just about all the time you were gone. And you probably didn't notice you were hungry because you were so focused on saving that bison."

"How'd you know I was focused?"

"Katara, how do you think I know? It's you we're talking about." Suki said as it was obvious for everyone but Katara. "We should take her back to our room, where I can keep an eye on her." Aang and Sokka agreed. When Katara tried to stand up, she stumbled toward Sokka who caught her and held on to her tightly.

"We should carry you." Sokka said as he looked at Katara.

"Sokka, I'm fine!" Katara shrugged Sokka off and stumbled toward Aang, who caught her and put his arms around her. "Aang I'm fine, let go."

"Oh, okay." Aang said and gave her an 'as if' expression. Aang locked his grip around Katara

"Let go. You can't move I won't walk."

"Okay." Aang said and picked her up, which made Katara outraged.

"Aang put me down!" Katara demanded at she squirmed in his arms.

"No."

"Good thinking, Aang!" Sokka said.

"I'm not sure if it's the best way, but it worked." Suki said as she opened the tent for Aang.

"Aang, you are a monster." Katara said and turned her head away.

"On the contrary, I am the Avatar."

"Right, who is supposed to save people."

"Whether they want to be or not." Aang finished. Then Katara went quiet for the rest of the duration of their short walk.

When they got in the tent, Aang gently put Katara down.

"Thanks Aang." Suki said as she knelt down beside Katara.

"Suki, will you come help me with something?" Sokka asked as he motioned toward the opening of the tent.

"Yeah, I should help you. Don't try to get up again, Katara." Suki instructed. "Aang, why don't you watch Katara for a while."

"Sure." Aang said flatly as the others left the tent. "Katara…"

"What?" Katara didn't look at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am."

"So, I wanted to talk about the Embodimentar." Aang said as he continued to look at her.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Of course there is…Katara if you can energy bend; you are the Embodimentar. This means I need to teach you the other bending."

"No, you don't. What if I won't learn?"

"You've always been interested in learning. And I know you've wanted to learn other bending."

"You don't know what I want. What if I don't know what I want?"

"Oh, okay. This is about us, isn't it?"

"Uh, I don't really know."

"Sure you do Katara, and I'm right, aren't I"

"Well, this is all happening so fast, I mean what if something happened to you? I could lose you."

"I could get hurt, but I won't die."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Katara, after all that we've been through, you'd still think I'd leave you? I would never leave you."

"Not intentionally." Katara looked away.

"But I will never leave you, ever. Period." Aang finished as he wrapped Katara in a hug. "You'll always be a better water bender than I, you can heal. I can't do that."

"You just did, Aang," Katara smiled.

"Either way, it's generally customary that the Embodimentar be as good if not better at bending than the Avatar."

"Who said that?"

"Roku," Said Aang.

"I don't want to overpower you," Katara said.

"You honestly thing I'll let you overpower me? Katara, you have so much soul in everything. I know I'm the one who won't be able to overpower you. You'll pass me in time."

"Except airbending, that's when you'll be better."

"True." Aang said. "So does this mean you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"For scaring you nearly to death."

"Oh, yeah. I guess you are forgiven." Katara said and kissed Aang.

"Okay, I'll go with that." Aang said. After a few minutes of hugging and making up, Katara laid back and decided she should go to sleep and prepare herself for tomorrow.

"I'm gonna be right here in case you need something, Katara."

"Aright, you can work on the game plan for tomorrow, goodnight."

"Night, see you tomorrow."

Aang watched Katara sleep as he thought up a new plan of action for the next day.

Katara awoke to the smell of frying vegetables and searing meat. She quickly gathered herself together and stood up; she wobbled a bit and had to lean against the pole holding the tent up for balance for a second. It finally dawned on her that she was starving and needed food right away. Katara then, opened the tent and walked out toward the crowd.

No one really noticed her at first, but Suki looked up from her plate and said, "Look who's back from her sleep." Everyone then turned and looked at Katara, who was now looking quite embarrassed. Sokka rushed over to his little sister and pulled her into a giant hug.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted as he almost choked her, "I thought you were gonna die!"

"I will if you don't stop choking me!" Katara squeaked out.

"Come and get some food." Mai offered, as she led Katara toward the group of people. Mai sat Katara down next to Suki and Aang. Suki then got up and made Katara a plate of her favorite veggies and a slice of meat. She handed it to Katara who nibbled on a piece of cabbage.

"We heard about your big night." Zuko started the talking.

"Well healing the bison was the only big challenge." Katara said, but not mentioning the other event.

"Yeah, that was a big thing, wasn't it Sugar Queen?" Toph asked, as though she didn't think so.

"Well, if everyone would like to hear that plan I thought of, I'll start." Aang said before giving anyone else a chance to talk, "Okay we all wanna hear it? Good. Okay so this afternoon you'll leave, taking the new bison-"

"Shia." Katara added.

"The new bison, Shia, to the Fire Nation. Try to control the nation, meaning don't become your dad Zuko!" Aang added. "Try to make peace with the people, show them you're not a monster!"

"Nice words." Sokka added.

"Sokka! Let Aang talk!" Suki scolded.

"Fine." Sokka said.

"And make them believe that we can set up a new government where all the nations work together. They'll all have a say, like democracy." Aang continued. "I know it will be hard, but try to show the people of the fire nation they can think for themselves, and that they don't need to follow the cruel, harsh ways of the dictatorship, your grandfather, Zuko, instilled on them…Katara and I will stay here, trying to find new air nomads, and reviving the population. This will take a long time, and we may not see each other often. But this is a sacrifice we have to make, knowing that we are the face of the Earth, the ones who will save it." Aang concluded.

"Nice speech." Mai said.

"Long." Sokka said as he fell back onto the dead grass.

"We start tomorrow." Aang announced.

"But we just got here." Sokka complained.

"Yeah, Twinkle Toes. I wanna relax." Toph said as she stretched her feet out.

"We don't really get a choice." Zuko said. "If we want to defeat the previous fire lord, and his daughter, we need to leave as soon as possible. You all know that too."

"Yeah, but it would be nice, not to be on the go…for once." Suki added.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad." Katara jumped in.

"Oh, yeah sure, you're the one who gets to stay in one place for the current duration." Sokka said.

"Guys!" Aang shouted. "Let's not argue. I know it's not our favorite thing - being separate and moving from place to place, but for now…this is what has to happen. We'll all be together. Why don't we all prepare for the long journey you guys will face?" Aang suggested. The group agreed and, with displeasure, packed up the bags and loaded Shia with everything needed. They were ready to depart.

_Somewhere in the depths of the Fire Nation_

In a small dark orange room, in the heart of one of the smallest volcanoes in the Fire Nation - the layer of the Fire Hawks. The only way in was to go through the lava and down the crust of the Earth. Only a true master of fire bending could do that. Azula beign one of the few. All though, now she was weaker. She couldn't create lighting as easily as she could before. She didn't have as much stamina, ad she certainly couldn't carry though and win a battle against the Avatar, and all his friends. Azula held her hand out to the Warden. He kissed it gently, worried he might hurt her from the excitement that happened recently. "My princess, he's awake, and getting a little rowdy."

"Do I need to tell you what to do with him? Fetch him, let me see him." Azula snapped as she pulled her hand away from the Warden and leaned back in her thrown-like chair. "What do I have to do to get someone to know what I want? It isn't really that hard!" Azula exploded as the Warden escaped to the chamber where Ozai was kept.

A few minutes later the Warden appeared with Ozai in tow behind him. "My princess, I bring you what you've requested."

"You requested me?" Ozai erupted in outrage. "You are not the supreme ruler. It will be me."

"Father, why? What are you saying? You have no debt to repay? No revenge to get? No regrets of making me Fire Lord?" Azula took a deep breath. "You have failed at becoming the Phoenix King, and due to the fact that you're bending has been taken away, you can't become a Phoenix King. You don't have anything…you have what I gave you…and only that…You will not dominate, over me. I will rule the world. You can't stop me. Either behave, and accept your role in this magnificent plan. Or…be doomed to rot in that cell for eternity." Azula said darkly. "You're choice, I don't care. One way or another you lose, and I will always win."

"I will fight you and prove I have the dominant power." Ozai annouced. "I challenge you to an Agni Kai."

"Agreed." Azul replied. "But you do know, you will lose, and fall a burden to me. I will take you down…Warden." Azula called. He came and bowed down before her. "Set up an arena in the depths of this volcano. I want the Agni Kai to start in ten minutes. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very, very clear, Princess." The Worden said.

"Go." Azula commanded. He left and went to the heart of the volcano to make the arena. "You will perish in my power..._Father_" Azula smirked.

It had been almost a day since the gang left Aang and Katara. Neither of them had begun the work that was supposed to be done, but they were setting up the area where the new air nomads would rest for the time being. Both Katara and Aang worked in silence and didn't mention the talk they had the other night. Katara was still questioning being with Aang after that, and what kind of Embodimentar she would make if she were the Embodimentar. Aang was worried Katara would break up with him if he brought up the subject again, so he decided he'd wait for Katara to say something first. He knew she would…she couldn't live in silence for much longer.

The tents were set up, the medical station done, the food area created and the area where Katara and Aang would sleep in was ready.

"Well." Katara said. "We did it."

"Yeah, we're all set." Aang added. They went quiet again, and looked at each other.

Aang said "Katara I-" Just as Katara started "Aang, listen-" They both chuckled a little and smiled.

"Katara, you first." Aang offered.

"Okay, well. I wanted to say I'm sorry for turning into crazy mode back there. I didn't mean to. It was just…a whole lot to handle. I didn't know what else to do and I-" Aang put his finger over Katara's lips.

"I get it." Aang simply said. "I shouldn't have pushed it on you, but I have a feeling there could be another war. If I find the Embodimentar then it would make defeating this enemy a whole lot easier and quicker."

"I understand Aang. We should find her as soon as possible…" Katara looked off in the distance and crossed her arms.

"You don't think you're the Embodimentar? Katara, you energy bended! You must be her," Aang said as she turned toward her.

"I don't know Aang. How are we supposed to find out?" She asked, glancing at him.

"I guess we could start by seeing if you can bend air," Aang suggested as he shrugged.

"I guess we could try…" Katara answered, "What do I do first?" Aang sat down and crossed his legs into a lotus position.

"Sit," He simply said. Katara got down on the ground next to him.

"What do I do?" Katara asked having no idea. Aang smiled and looked into her eyes.

"You become one with nature," he told her. "Feel every air current around you. Feel every individual molecule skim by your body." Katara breathed in and breathed out through her nose with her eyes shut.

"Okay, I'm feeling it. Now what Aang?" She asked. He didn't respond. "Aang?" She called as she opened her eyes and stood up. Katara saw Aang about fifty feet away sitting up. "Aang!" Katara called as she ran over toward him. "What happened?" She asked when she got to him.

"You," He said as he tried to get up, but Katara sat him down again, noticing he was bleeding on his head. She started to heal him. "You-" Aang took a breath "You airbended, Katara!"

"What?" Katara asked taking her hands away from Aang. "I didn't-"

"Mum hum," Aang nodded his head.

"But-"

"Mum hum," He smiled. "You're the Embodimentar." Katara looked at him. This little boy she met not even a year ago had changed her life once. He just changed it again.

"Aang," She looked at the ground.

"Katara, it's okay. You don't-" Aang started.

"What Aang? You can't be serious," she smiled. "This is the craziest thing that's ever happened to me."

"You're the craziest thing that's ever happened to me," Aang said as Katara gave him a grave expression, "And before you get all mad at me, let me explain." Aang took a breath, "Katara if you hadn't rescued me from that ice, I'd probably still be in there. That's pretty insane."

"I guess it is," Katara said as she sat down next to him. Aang put his arm around her and smiled.

"So, when do you want to get married?" Aang asked smiling slyly.

"Aang!" Katara cried. "We're underage," She reminded him.

"Katara, might I remind you, I'm one hundred and thirteen years old. I think I'm ready to settle down…as long as you're ready," Aang told Katara.

"Uh, this is so not how I wanted my proposal to go," She started.

"You don't have to answer now Katara; I'm sure there'll be another proposal in the future when you're ready," He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Aang?" She started.

"Yeah?"

"Since you're actually one hundred and thirteen…how long are you going to live?" Katara asked him. The oldest avatar had lived to two hundred and thirty years. Aang looked away from Katara.

"I don't know, Katara," Aang said as he looked away from her. She sighed and put her head to his chest. Aang wrapped his arm around her.

"There has to be something-" Katara said.

"Katara, there is much, much more you don't know," Aang said. "Say you'll marry me, eventually, whenever you're ready. And I promise you, you'll find out." Katara picked her head up.

"Aang…" She said stunned. "You're thirteen…I'm fifteen. Do you realize the age difference? It's even more if we count those hundred years."

"Katara, I know you believe everything must happen for a reason," Aang started and Katara nodded her head in agreement. "I know I was frozen in the iceberg, so that I could find you. You're my forever."

"But Aang," Katara said. "What if you're body isn't up for it, huh? What then?"

"Katara, I told you. That will never happen," He said as he shifted so he was facing the love of his life.

"Aang, I need proof. I can't marry you if you're going to die in two years," She said as she got up.

"And how am I supposed to figure that out?" He asked as Katara started to walk away.

"You're the avatar right?" She asked and he nodded. "You'll figure it out."

"Katara where are you going?" Aang asked her.

"To find Gyatso," Katara told him. Aang didn't respond to Katara. He turned around and threw his fists to the ground.

Katara heard the booms Aang was making, and she knew it was because of what she said. She also knew she was scared for him. She didn't want to marry someone who would die soon. She wanted him to live and have a life with her. She wanted them to grow old together and watch their grandchildren play.

"Katara," A voice called her out of her day dream.

"Who's there?" Katara called as she turned around with her arms ready for a fight.

"Katara," The voice said again. "Look deeper Katara." She squinted, and then closed her eyes. There was a flash of light and then Katara was on the ground. She got up and looked around. Nothing had changed, so she resumed walking to find the place they had once seen Gyatso's skeleton.

"Katara," The voice called again.

"All right let's have it!" She called and turned around to find Avatar Roku standing in front of her. "Oh, I'm sorry," Katara said and bowed down.

"There is no need to apologize," He smiled down at the young girl, "Please, bowing is not necessary."

"Please Avatar Roku, how am I seeing you? I'm not the Avatar," Katara added.

"Young Katara, there is much you have to learn about the world; there is much young Aang has to learn about the world. There is much that still must be figured out," Avatar Roku rambled on.

"Did Aang ask you to talk to me? Why are you here? How am I able to see you?" Katara asked again. She loosened her fists and looked down

"You are as curious as Aang has said," Roku said as he led Katara toward the Air temple. "You are in the spirit world. I am here to talk to you about Aang and your future."

"I knew it! He's going to die soon, isn't he?" Katara asked.

"On the contrary," Roku said as he stopped walking, "Aang might not die at all."

"What?!" Katara asked. "How is that possible?"

"You might not die yourself," Roku added.

"Roku! What does this mean?" Katara asked. "This is way too much to take in at once."

"I know, but there is something you must know. When Aang was killed in the Avatar State in the catacombs of Ba Sing Sae, he died. The avatar cycle stopped," Roku said, making Katara gasp.


End file.
